The 4th Hokage's Wish
by Allstatenaruto
Summary: Imagine if the 4th Hokage hadn't died, but he left the village for 13 years for the good of his son. This story is about Naruto and Yondaime becoming father and son again, and Yondaime's wish for Naruto. His wish comes at the end of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It happened to be Naruto's birthday, the one day that he woke up from a nightmare. It was very vivid, but he could only remember parts of it. Naruto had a flashback dream about him when he was born. He didn't see this very clearly, but he saw a man with blonde, spiky hair that was wearing a robe with white and red on it. He was also smiling, as much as anyone could smile.

"Naruto, I must go, but I will be back, someday. Remember my name. It is Min-"a new voice interrupted," Wake up idiot!"

"Hey! I was dreaming Sakura!" Naruto complained.

"Well, it's your birthday! Kakashi-sensei assigned it as a mission to wake you up, and take you to Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke's downstairs, waiting. We don't want to make him upset!" Sakura fussed. Naruto got dressed, and went downstairs. Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for him. Naruto glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke stared coolly back, and then faced another way and started sulking. Secretly, Naruto was happy that Sasuke was coming to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate his birthday.

Naruto walked into the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" A bunch of people yelled. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, all of the rookie genin, and Gai-sensei's squad were all there.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with delight, as he saw all of these people who actually came to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate. There was one thing missing, though, but Naruto couldn't quite figure it out. He just dismissed the feeling of something missing as fast as he could eat a bowl of ramen. "Let's have a ramen eating contest, the one who can eat the most ramen bowls, in the least amount of time wins!" Naruto shouted so that the whole world could hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: This chapter takes place after the wonderful party.

Naruto was walking to his home, from the exciting party. He was thinking about how thoughtful it was for everyone to come and celebrate his birthday that day. For some reason, Hinata didn't take part in anything, except every time Naruto won something, she would smile, look at Naruto, blush, and look away.

As Naruto was walking, he decided to stop at the bridge overlooking the river. He stood there for a couple of minutes, and then turned to walk away. Out of nowhere, a man in a long, black cloak appeared right in front of Naruto. Naruto ran into him, accidentally.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to come here and congratulate my son on his 14th birthday." He replied.

"What? Your son is 14? That's kinda cool he has the same birthday as me, and is the same age," Naruto muttered.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, right?" the man asked.

"Yeah, it is. How'd you know?" Naruto questioned.

"My name is Minato Namikaze," he answered.

"Hmmm… that sounds very familiar," Naruto thought out loud. He didn't know where the name came from, but he definitely heard the name from the villagers before. _Wait a second… my dream, had a guy's name that started with Min, could that be him? He said he was coming to congratulate his son's 14__th__ birthday. Could that have been me?_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, do you know who your father is?" Minato asked.

"No, but I have a hunch," Naruto replied.

"Do you want to know?" Minato continued.

"No, because I already know, it's you, isn't it?" Naruto questioned.

"They trained you really well," Minato chuckled. "Yes Naruto, I am your father. Do you know who I am?"

"Minato Namikaze, probably a shinobi in this village?"

"I was, Naruto, but I am the 4th Hokage," Minato informed.

"I have given much of my attention to you, Naruto, in the past year. I know that your dream is to become Hokage, isn't it?" Minato asked.

"Yes, it has been, and it still is!" Naruto said with defiance.

"Then it is in your blood, Naruto, I shall train you to become Hokage," Minato replied.

"Why haven't you come back until now?" Naruto questioned.

"I had to wait for the perfect time, and the time is now," he said with a little bit of a rush.

"But, do you know the pain I've had in the years? Half of the villagers hate me! Of course, I still have friends, but I needed you!" Naruto cried.

"You're saying you don't need me now?" Minato asked, with a glint of hurt in his words.

"Yes, I do! But, my life would've been much easier if you were there!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry Naruto, for everything. For not being there when you needed me, for not telling someone to inform you about me being the 4th Hokage, for everything! Please, forgive me," Minato stressed.

"I do forgive you, but where were you?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto, I couldn't be here. People thought I had died. It would be much too dangerous for me to have returned after my fight against the Nine Tailed Fox," he replied. Naruto remained in silence, and then returned back to reality.

"You haven't taken off your hood yet, I don't truly know if you're my dad, or not," Naruto commanded.

"So be it," Minato replied. He took off his hood, and blond, spiky hair stuck out to Naruto first.

"You… were in my dream last night!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmmm…? What was the dream about?" Minato asked.

"It had you in it, and you were telling me not to worry about you leaving, and you said your name, but Sakura woke me up before you could finish saying it," Naruto explained.

"That sounds like something I told you, before I left to put the Nine Tailed Fox in your body," he replied," Naruto, I think you have an extraordinary gift, like what I have! When I dream, I sometimes think of something that happened, but I didn't quite remember it, and I would have a flashback as the dream. You could possibly have inherited that power from me, Naruto!"

"Come, I shall train you to become Hokage, now," Minato commanded.

"It's nice to have you now, dad," Naruto muttered.

AN: This is not the end; I just don't know exactly what to do, now. Don't worry, this will continue! I'll probably have the next chapter up very soon. Also, Minato may seem kind of harsh, but that was on accident!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: This part takes place halfway through the training session.

"Nice job, Naruto! Who has been training you?" Minato asked right after Naruto had summoned Gamabunta.

"Well, I kinda taught myself Kage Bunshin Jutsu, my sensei, Kakashi has helped a lot, and my newest master, Jiraiya, taught me loads of things about Kyuubi, and Frog Summoning." Naruto explained.

"Kakashi? Did you know I trained him in my squad?" Minato asked.

"No, he actually didn't tell us much about himself, other than his best friends died, and are on the Memorial Stone," Naruto replied.

"Hmmm… interesting," Minato thought out loud.

"Well then, show me another jutsu," Minato commanded.

"All right," Naruto mumbled. He performed Kage Bunshin Jutsu, and stood there while his clone performed Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. The blue sphere was bigger than ever, and thrived with power, because Naruto had a new confidence. He knew that Minato would always be there for him, from now on. He charged at a tree, there was a huge explosion, and the tree was split in half, half of it on the ground.

"Very good, Naruto, you really are coming along well, just like your father," Minato commented.

"You think so, Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! Just a little bit more training, expanding your arsenal of jutsu, and hard work on your part, you'll definitely become Hokage," Minato reassured. "That's enough for today. I think I should show you your new house!"

"Yeah that'd be great!" Naruto replied. "We have to move my stuff, though."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: This chapter takes place without Naruto present.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, drinking tea, and filling out paperwork, when there were three loud knocks on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade sighed.

"Hokage, I am here to claim my rightful position," Minato requested. He then regretted barging in, because he noticed who the Hokage was now.

"Who are yo- Minato? I thought you were dead!" Tsunade exclaimed. "I know magic doesn't exist, so how did you survive? You should have died from that risky jutsu!"

"Now, wait a second, you shouldn't be talking to the former Hokage like that, should you?" Minato chuckled with one eyebrow raised.

"It's great to see that you're alive, but, how?" Tsunade asked.

"It was too dangerous for Naruto, if I were to return to the village and take on my rightful duty of his father, right after the battle," Minato explained. "I don't know the reason, though, for why I didn't die from that jutsu. I think it was that Naruto knew I was his father, subconsciously, and his love for me was too much, that somehow, the jutsu did not kill me, so that our bond could remain. Of course, our bond will need a bunch of mending to become the father and son bond again."

"That's quite a story, Minato, and I am considering making you Hokage again." Tsunade pondered in thought. "Will it be too much to become Hokage and take care of Naruto at the same time?"

"Tsunade, I have seen how much Naruto has grown over the past year. I don't think it will be hard to take care of him, and be Hokage at the same time," Minato replied.

"Very well then, I shall make you Hokage again," Tsunade sighed. "It'll be very nice to not have paperwork anymore, but I will miss being the leader of this village, Hokage."

"Don't call me Hokage! I am still your friend! Please, call me Minato, will you?" Minato pleaded.

"It would be a please to, Minato. Here is your old robe, your desk, and your new paperwork!" Tsunade exclaimed happily. "We will have to announce the change to the village, and have the ceremony."

"And I probably should tell Naruto the good news, and show him his new house. He shall be pleased!" Minato thought out loud.

"It's nice seeing that you are alive, Minato," Tsunade said sincerely, as she exited.

"Oh, one more thing, Tsunade," Minato requested.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I shall make you head Medical Ninja, is that fine with you?" Minato asked.

"I don't mind at all," Tsunade mumbled as she walked out of the room.

AN: I probably should've explained this, but many of you are probably wondering how Minato knew all about Naruto, and what he did for one year, but nothing of Tsunade. That's because he performed an ocular jutsu that was set only on Naruto, so he could only see Naruto, no one else. I hope that's an ok explanation!

Thanks,

Allstatenaruto


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Everybody, listen up! I've got some news about new visitors," Tsunade announced to a meeting she called for. "There is a visitor he came here, and he is thought to have been dead for 14 years. His name is Minato Namikaze." There was a murmur throughout the room.

"You're lying! Prove it to us!" A person cried out.

"Very well then," Tsunade replied. She stepped aside as Minato walked into the room with Naruto, and stood right next to Tsunade.

"Is this an imposter of the great 4th Hokage?" A brave person questioned.

"No he is not; he has proven it to me, because he and I were friends before he had 'died'." Tsunade answered. "Lastly, I would like to give up my position as Hokage," a huge uproar went through the crowd," and I now name Minato Namikaze, as the 4th Hokage again." Everyone started cheering, because they knew that Minato was a great Hokage. "I will be assuming the role of head Medical Ninja, thank you." Tsunade walked out of them room, and Minato placed his hat on his head, and got into his robe.

"I would like to thank all of you, for accepting me as Hokage again. I assume you want to know why I was gone. If I had returned to the village, before this time, I would have attracted the Akatsuki. They have been searching for my dead body, and they wanted to steal my jutsu. That is all," Minato explained. Meanwhile, Naruto was beaming with happiness because his father had become Hokage. He was not told what the meeting was about, until he heard Tsunade announce that Minato was the new Hokage, again.

AN: Please, read and review! I work hard to think up of these stories, and I know that it has many flaws. I want to know what everyone thinks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: This is right after the meeting.

"Okay, Naruto, let's train now that all of my village issues have been resolved," Minato suggested.

"Sure, Dad!" Naruto agreed.

AN: This is during training.

Naruto charged at Minato, with rasengan. Minato also performed rasengan, and he wanted to see how strong Naruto's was. A huge explosion erupted, and you could see Naruto struggling to keep his jutsu working.

"Come on, Naruto, you can do it!" Minato encouraged. Naruto thought about being with his Dad, and how happy it made him. Suddenly, his rasengan overpowered Minato's, and Minato had to end his jutsu.

"Awesome job, Naruto!" he praised.

"All I had to think about, was having you as my Dad, and that our bond will get even stronger through the years," Naruto pointed out.

"That's what a true Uzumaki should think about. Don't ever think about how alone you were the last decade; I want you to forget I wasn't there for you. Everything will be fine now, Naruto," Minato reassured while ruffling up Naruto's spikes.

"Hey! I like my spikes the way they are!" Naruto tried to say while laughing like he usually does. Minato grinned, just like Naruto's, and started laughing. Naruto suddenly got serious.

"Dad, why were you so serious with me, the first time we met?" Naruto asked, as his curiosity got larger by the minute.

"Naruto, I didn't know if you'd believe me or not, so I had to be formal, and a bit tense. That won't happen again, unless I am assigning you a serious mission, I promise," Minato replied.

"Yeah, it'll be weird having you as Hokage," Naruto thought out loud_. That means sometimes Dad would be doing paperwork, too, _he thought.

"I just hope I don't have to assign you missions where you might die," Minato worried.

"Don't worry! I will be perfectly fine," Naruto bragged.

"How is Kyuubi doing for you?" Minato wondered.

"He gives me loads of power. I kinda made a deal with him that I'd let him live in my body, as long as he gave me a little bit of his strength," Naruto said.

"I didn't really want to seal him inside you, Naruto, but I had to, to save the village. I heard from Tsunade that the villagers hated you for having the demon inside you. They basically thought you WERE the demon. I'm really sorry for that, Naruto. If I didn't seal him in you, you would've been brought up with a lot more friends, even without me," Minato apologized.

"It's okay, Dad. Kyuubi helps me a lot! He probably is one of my tickets to becoming Hokage," Naruto replied.

"No, Naruto. You tickets to becoming Hokage are your ability to work hard, your soon to be arsenal of jutsu, and you experience fighting against me," Minato said. "Just please, don't rely on Kyuubi to become Hokage. If you were to lose him, probably by the Akatsuki's doings, and you couldn't become Hokage, I would never forgive myself."

"There are many things that you are worrying too much about, Dad!" Naruto chuckled. Minato laughed, but he still worried very much about what a threat the Akatsuki would become to Naruto, later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: This now takes place a year later. Naruto is much stronger, even stronger than what he is in Shippuuden. He has an arsenal of jutsu, and he looks like he just might be the next Hokage. Basically all of the things that occurred in Shippuuden up to a certain point, happen here. (This is before Sai)

"Okay, Naruto. I have a new mission to assign to you. You saved Gaara from the Akatsuki, but he doesn't have Shukaku anymore. You have to go over to the Sand Village, and reassure him about everything. He IS Kazekage, remember that," Minato instructed. "Your team members will be Sakura and Hinata. Sakura will be for medical purposes. Hinata will be for her Byakugan, so that you will know if someone dangerous is coming. I think they are a good team for you, at this point.

"Okay, Dad. I will help Gaara back into his position of Kazekage. I do, you know, understand him very well," Naruto informed.

"Yes, I know, he is one like you. Except, now he isn't a jinchuriki," Minato replied.

AN: Sorry if I spelled that wrong.

"Sakura, Hinata, come on in," Minato commanded. He was fulfilling his duty as Hokage right now, not as Naruto's father.

"Naruto, it's wonderful to have another mission with you!" Hinata exclaimed shyly.

"Oh great, another mission with Naruto, now what's going to happen?" Sakura grinned as she noted sarcastically.

"It's going to be interesting, I've never been on a mission with both of you before," Naruto observed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Once they got to the sand village…

"Hey Gaara, it's nice to see you again!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto, I have to thank you for what you did," Gaara replied. "I wouldn't be living if you didn't give some of your chakra to me."

"It was nothing!" Naruto replied.

"Anyways, I am working on new jutsu that are the Sand Village's unique jutsu. It's kind of hard to learn new things after I've had the sand life a lot of burden off of me," Gaara explained.

_Maybe Dad was right about this. If I lose Kyuubi, without perfecting my new arsenal of jutsu, and the Akatsuki come after me, I might not have Kyuubi anymore. _Naruto thought.

"That sounds difficult. Is it fun being Kazekage?" Naruto asked for the first time ever.

"Well, all the paperwork gets tiresome, at times. The best part, though, is when you have to save your village, and in the end you have saved lots of lives. That is the reward," Gaara replied.

"So, do you really need any more help, Gaara?" Naruto questioned.

"Not really. I'll have to thank Tsunade personally for this. And, thanks Naruto for coming over and visiting," Gaara thanked.

"No problem, see ya!" Naruto shouted as he, Hinata, and Sakura walked away.

"You two really do share a lot in similarity, Naruto. It's interesting to watch Gaara get back to being Kazekage again," Sakura observed. Hinata just walked in front of them, blushing the whole way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: This took some research, because I really don't memorize the names of every single jutsu in Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura, I see a bunch of people with black robes, and red cloud marks coming near! I think they want to talk!" Hinata warned, urgently.

"The Akatsuki," Sakura and Naruto muttered under their breath.

"What do you want with Gaara now?!" Naruto growled at the Akatsuki.

"We don't want Gaara, we want you!" Tobi answered joyfully.

"Well then, come and get me!" Naruto challenged.

"No Naruto!" Sakura and Hinata both stressed.

"If they want me, they'll have to fight me!" Naruto told Sakura and Hinata.

"But… Naruto… you might… die," Hinata muttered.

"No chance on that, Hinata!" Naruto bragged.

Kisame charged at Naruto with his sword. "This'll be the quick end of you, jinchuriki!" he yelled.

"Karon Karyuu Endan no Jutsu! Fire Style, Fire Dragon Flame Blast!" Naruto yelled as a huge mass of fire flew out of his mouth, straight at Kisame. He dodged it quickly, but looked a bit surprised.

"So, the brat knows something new," he replied.

"Naruto, that was amazing!" Hinata noted. Naruto nodded, but he was in no position to reply at that moment. Itachi had stepped forward.

"Kokkuangyo no Jutsu, Bringer of Darkness!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly, there was darkness brought down on the Akatsuki. "Sakura, Hinata, you can attack the Akatsuki now!" Naruto ran straight to the Akatsuki and he summoned a bunch of clones of himself.

"And now, my very own jutsu used a couple of years ago. Naruto Ninpocho; Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki! Naruto's Ninja Art; All Direction, Many, Shuriken Firing!" Naruto, and all of his other clones threw a huge amount of shuriken right at the Akatsuki. They all skillfully dodged, but some shuriken nicked them, once in a while. Sakura ran quickly up to Itachi, but didn't look at his ring or his eyes. She aimed right at his face, wanting to punish him for what he did to Sasuke. Itachi quickly stepped to the side.

"It's not that easy," Itachi replied.

Meanwhile, Hinata was trying to attack the Akatsuki members with her techniques, but unfortunately, it wasn't working against them.

"You brats think that we're some old geezers, don't you?" Kisame sneered. "Well, we aren't." Naruto, meanwhile, was trying to attack Itachi. Kisame picked up his sword, and charged at Naruto, trying to sneak up on him. Itachi smirked and moved to the side. The blade was just inches from slicing through Naruto's neck.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked as she saw it inches away from his death. Naruto turned around, eyes wide in fear. Everyone expected a slicing and gushing sound. CLING! There was a sound of metal against metal.

"Dad?" Naruto squeaked. He couldn't quite speak clearly yet.

"You don't think I'd let you die that easily, do you?" Minato replied with a grin on his face, just like Naruto's type of grin. Hinata fainted, and Sakura ran to hug Naruto, glad he didn't die.

"We're not finished yet!" Kisame growled.

AN: VERY sorry for ending it here, but I have to go to Robotics… SORRY!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Finally, an addition to this awesome story. The beginning of this might sound cheesy, but continue and all will be explained.

Kisame backed off and charged at Minato again, and tried to strike his arm.

"Whoah there, I'm not here to fight! I want to negotiate," Minato explained, "You guys really don't want to fight me, and I think you know who I am. Maybe we could fight another time."

"Who do you think we are? Idiots? I'm not going to fall for that trick!" Kisame said with ease in his voice.

Minato's right eye started turning a light green color as he was staring at Kisame intensely. His pupil disappeared, so his whole eye was engulfed with green. He had a weird expression of concentration on his face, as he kept willing something to happen.

Kisame dropped his sword, and his expression suddenly turned blank. "You're right maybe we should draw back," Kisame muttered in a drowsy monotone.

"Kisame, what are you thinking?! We put all of this effort in planning to capture or maybe even kill Naruto. What are you thinking?!" Itachi voice boomed over the sound of wind in the background. Suddenly, Naruto had noticed what a nice spot they were in, with a couple of trees scraping the sky.

Kisame hopped onto a medium sized rock, and commanded the Akatsuki to leave, and that they could fight later.

"No way am I going to leave without more of a fight!" Tobi protested.

"We are going. NOW!" Kisame growled.

"Sheesh! Do you really have to be so forceful? What about what you said earlier today? How FUN it was going to be?" Tobi answered.

"I said NOW!!" Kisame answered.

"Fine, but I wanted to have fun!" Tobi added as his last thought.

The Akatsuki sprinted in the opposite direction that Naruto and the squad was headed. Naruto's group decided to walk back to the village, and it was silent until Naruto interrupted.

"Dad, how did you do that?" Naruto asked.

Minato chucked. "It's the kekkei genkai I was talking about. You know, how you and I can see things in the past very vividly by dreams. There is another part to this. We can influence of persuade people to do things that they normally wouldn't do. At least, I think you probably can do that."

"So, that's what was happening when you're right eye turned a light green color?" Naruto continued.

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be in both of the eyes. I haven't fully learned it yet, so it only works half the way it should." Minato replied.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Naruto questioned.

"Sure, as long as you're ready to work hard again!" Minato jokingly replied. Naruto had a week off of training earlier, because Minato decided to reward him for rescuing Gaara.

Finally, they entered the village, only to be greeted by the villagers. They all had a barrage of questions, but Minato refused to answer until everything was sorted out.

AN: Sorry for not continuing the fight. I thought it was best to end it there. If I continued the fight, this story would've ended. Now it will be going to a chuunin exam, and many other things to come! I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year to everyone! Sorry for the long wait. 

-Allstatenaruto (that's me!)

In the Hokage's Office-

"Naruto, do you know the consequences the Akatsuki could give you if you fight back? I know, it's your spirit to fight and protect people, but if you just ran you could've made it here," Minato worriedly explained.

"But Dad, we almost had them! We could've beaten them to the ground for all of our strength, believe it!" Naruto answered.

The Hokage's office was about the coolest place ever, in Naruto's mind. The desk was remodeled into a newer version, which had many drawers for organization. The chair wasn't squeaky as it had been last year, which was fixed immediately once Naruto got utterly annoyed every time his Dad turned in the chair. Lastly, there was a banner hanging from the ceiling that said "The 4th Hokage". The thing that made Naruto like it so much, though, was that this was his Dad's office, not anybody else.

"Naruto, you can't be so cocky every day! There are more times than you ever know, that will be required of you to think before you act, not act before you think," Minato lectured.

Naruto and Minato had a really good relationship, but there were times that Minato needed to lecture Naruto at certain things.

"If Mom was here, she'd probably be worried if I was okay. With you, you just lecture me at the things I do wrong! Where is she, anyways?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, you really don't want to know," Minato muttered.

"Yes I do!" Naruto insisted.

"She died during child birth, when you were born," he answered with a deep sigh.

Naruto gaped with his mouth open. He was surprised he didn't even ask this before. So, it was his fault?

"I know what you're thinking, Naruto, it isn't your fault," Minato reassured.

"Okay, then if I wasn't born, none of this would've happened!" Naruto shouted.

"I really don't want to be fighting with you," Minato said.

"Well I don't either!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm, stay calm, we don't want you to get too mad, or else Kyuubi might want a say in this," he muttered.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked. He really didn't hear what Minato had said.

"Oh, nothing really," Minato replied with a smile.

Ichiraku Ramen Shop-

"Hey, Naruto wanna have an eating contest? This time it'll be a lot harder for you to win." Minato joking shouted.

"Sure, but I always beat you!" Naruto bragged.

"Not this time!" Minato answered. His right eye turned that shade of green again, but Naruto didn't notice.

"Three, two, one, go…!" Naruto counted down.

Minato started eating his ramen, as fast as ever. Naruto was winning against him by two bowls at the time. Suddenly, Naruto stopped eating. He stared at Minato and said, "I'm full."

"That's nice," Minato chuckled. He ate three more bowls, and that made him one ahead of Naruto.

"I'm full, too," he sighed. Once they both would signal that they were full, or finished, it was the end of the competition.

"Hmmm that was an easy win, Naruto," Minato taunted. His eye turned back to normal, and he waited for Naruto.

"What? Don't we have our eating contest still?! Why aren't you eating more? We're finished?! I LOST?!!!" Naruto stressed. "What happened to me?"

"I believe you declared you were full when you were two bowls ahead of me. I ate three bowls, and I won," Minato explained as if nothing big happened.

_Hmmm … I do remember that. But I'm not full now! What happened? I really don't think I should've stopped! _ Naruto thought.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Minato teased.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied.

"You know the kekkei genkai that I used against Kisame? I used it against you, and made you say you were full while being temporarily unconscious, so you couldn't do anything about it," he explained.

"Hey! That's not fair! What happened to the rule 'No jutsus allowed' ?" Naruto complained. He finally let it go, and started laughing. "Maybe next time I can use that trick on you!"

"Don't think you can do what I can, without years of training!" Minato chuckled.

"Awww, come one!" Naruto grumbled.

I know many people have been saying my chapters are longer. If you have said that, and I haven't replied, this is my answer. This chapter still isn't very long, but I hope it satisfies everyone until a later chapter (which hopefully will be longer)

-Allstatenaruto


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As many may know, today is Yondy's birthday, so I had to write a special filler story for his birthday. Hope you enjoy it!

-Allstatenaruto

Minato was gaining his conscience back, as he had about the best night of sleep in weeks. He knew someone else was in the room, but he couldn't tell. 'Why would anyone be in my room today?' He thought.

"Surprise, happy birthday Dad!" Naruto yelled with about the most excitement that he'd had in months. He was beaming with a huge smile that could blind anyone if they weren't used to him. Also, Naruto had a small tray that he was trying to hide behind him, but unfortunately it was too big to be hidden.

"Is it my birthday already?" Minato asked himself, as he thought about how the days flew by. He didn't even remember today was his birthday, due to his monotonous job of signing papers for the past few weeks.

"Of course it's your birthday? What'd you think?!" Naruto informed Minato as he reached out behind him to present a breakfast of great effort, at least for Naruto. There was a bowl of ramen that he bought from Ichiraku Ramen and brought all the way back. Also, there was a pancake with two egg yolks and a sausage forming a smile, and Minato had no idea how Naruto did that since he only made ramen for breakfast. Lastly, there was a small cake that was obviously made by Naruto, due to it's semi sloppy icing job. It said 'Happy Birthday Dad!' on it, with orange frosting, and chocolate cake underneath.

"Thanks Naruto! I've never seen you make anything but ramen, so I can see the definite effort you put in it!" Minato exclaimed, because he WAS shocked that Naruto could make something that wasn't actually ramen.

"After you finish, I want you to come and get groceries with me, because I was going to make lunch and dinner for you," Naruto told Minato as he sat on the end of the bed. He looked slightly sad, but Minato knew how to fix that.

"You want some of my breakfast?" he asked.

"SURE!!" Naruto yelled with great excitement, yet again. He sat down next to Minato, and quickly picked up a fork to start eating. After they finished, Naruto and Minato ran to the grocery store, because they didn't exactly feel like going slowly that day. They picked up lots of food that Naruto was actually going to make into a dinner and lunch.

They entered the house, and Naruto offered to carry the groceries that Minato was carrying. He said that he could carry them, but Naruto insisted.

As Naruto and Minato entered the house, Naruto led Minato to the room where they generally ate food.

"SURPRISE!!" A bunch of people yelled, as they popped out of various hiding spots. On a short count, there were all of the rookies (not anymore, but I still call them that) except for Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya, Iruka-sensei, and many more people of great importance.

"I was wondering why Naruto bought so many groceries, but I didn't expect a party. Thanks everyone for coming!" Minato thanked, but he didn't seem surprised. Naruto guessed it was just because he was Hokage, and he could most likely sense presence of other people in the room.

The rest of the day was completely fun for everyone, and Naruto actually did fix all of the food, which was quite surprising to Minato. As the day neared an end, people started leaving, but Kakashi-sensei stayed and talked with Minato.

"Happy birthday, Yondy!" Kakashi wished to Minato as he left for the night.

Yet again, Happy Birthday Yondy!! - Allstatenaruto


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Naruto, as usual, was walking up to the Hokage's office. He stormed up the steps, anger firing down through each foot as they slammed to the ground. There was a glare on his face, unlike any expression in Konoha, as everyone else was perfectly content. Naruto didn't even bother to knock on the door. He just barged into the room, as the door slammed into the opposite wall. Minato looked at Naruto with question, for he didn't know why Naruto was so upset.

There were two other people standing in front of the desk. They were both familiar, but one was a regular that Naruto saw, and knew very well. Sakura looked towards Naruto; a confused look was pasted on her face. Theo other, a young person, around the age of Naruto just stood there, still staring at Minato. He had a hood over his face and a robe that went down to his knees, and wasn't buttoned at all. The robe was decorated with streaks, kind of like wind; it was white with green streaks. Underneath he was wearing a black T-shirt with chain mail underlying the shirt. His pants were the normal Shinobi pants (and also blue), and Shinobi shoes (you guessed it, blue!) Lastly, he had a menacing sword dangling from his back, around the length of two normal arms, and the thickness of two fingers.

"Hey! You're the one who stole my ramen!" Naruto roared at the guy in the hood. "You're going to pay for that!" He threatened as he rolled up his sleeve, ready to nail the guy in the face, or rather, hood.

"Yeah? So what? It's not like I'm used to the customs of this pathetic village," the voice replied coolly, but it stung Naruto, as he recognized the guy's voice, and loved the village dearly.

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered as his face had suddenly gone a sad type of serious. Sakura looked completely dumbfounded, but she wasn't about to go up and hug him. Sakura had gotten over Sasuke, and was angered by how he left them so harshly.

"And who is this Sasuke? I am not Sasuke. My name is Doku. I am a Shinobi, but I have not become a Chuunin yet, which is why I am here now." Doku said do Naruto and Sakura.

'I really thought he was Sasuke,' Naruto thought deeply, and sad that Sasuke hadn't really come back. Suddenly, Naruto realized something Doku had said.

"Chuunin exams?! WHAT?!" He nearly exploded at the thought of having the exams again, and not being the only Genin out of the rookies.

"Yes, Naruto, Chuunin exams," Minato replied through his extremely and painfully long silence. "Sakura, Naruto, I haven't explained to you yet, but you learned a little about Doku. Maybe he can tell you some other things about him later. He will be joining you in your Chuunin exams, and three will be a team. Doku is exactly your age, and he has extraordinary talent, almost as talented as you in Kyuubi mode, Naruto. Also, he may appear to be very serious, close to Sasuke's mood. If you treat him to food, I'm sure he'll consider you friends, and be as friendly as I'm used to him being."

"I'm already a Chuunin, though, Hokage-sama," Sakura commented, as she looked at Naruto and Doku, and wondered if they were a good combination.

"That is correct. I need you to keep these two Shinobi, and make them get along. Also, Naruto knows you very well, so adding you to the team was no complication, since I requested that, and I am Hokage. Now for Doku, he is a Genin, and he is a great add-on to your team. He entered this village around the time I did, and I have given him a place to stay not too far from this office, but in this building. You haven't seen him because he's been training day after day, for the Chuunin exams," Minato explained to all three. "I hope you will all get along, and remember, Doku will be much friendlier when you all are nice to each other. Until then, good luck! And the Chuunin exam starts in two days."

Later at Ichiraku Ramen

"So, Poison, I know you didn't want to talk about your accident, but how did you lose all of your chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot! You can't lose all of your chakra, or you'd be dead!"

Sakura added in before Doku had a chance to reply.

"Sakura is right. I really prefer not to talk about the accident, but I'll give you vague details. Maybe if I get to know you two better, I'll actually tell you more," Doku teased. He had gotten much friendlier, since they all were sitting in Ichiraku Ramen for five hours up until now. He really enjoyed the presence of Naruto and Sakura, and thought that they would do great in the Chuunin exams. "I was running to this village, Konoha. I was around 5 years old at the time, and an important man to me told me to run here for safety. It didn't quite work, as a member of the grudging clan that was chasing us caught up to me. He used a very irregular jutsu that I'd never heard of before. It drained me of my chakra, except for a very small amount that is my lifeline. If he took all of my chakra, I'd be dead. The amount that's left is so small, I can't perform one jutsu with it, so I use this trusty sword of mine."

Meanwhile, Sakura was inspecting this new Shinobi, or at least new to the village. 'His mood had completely changed since the numerous hours before, when they were getting a briefing about the Chuunin exams. Why was that? He seemed utterly serious, so similar to Sasuke. He could've been Sasuke for all they knew, but he had his hood down, and didn't resemble Sasuke by any means,' Sakura thought. Doku had black, spiky, and disheveled hair, which had a slight tone of blue to it. His eyes were very similar to Naruto's as they had the same determination to succeed in many things. He always smiled, but had a sad tone to his face when he was serious. Lastly, Doku had a lock of blonde hair cascading from the right side of the back of his head.

"Did you dye your hair a tint of blue?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I did. How'd you know?" Doku replied.

"I could tell by the slim lock of blonde hair you had in the back of your head. Did you keep it there?" Sakura explained.

"Yes, and for a reason. I think it looks really cool, but I also can't dye that section of my hair for some reason. It's not always that same spot, but I always have a section of my hair that's blonde. It's completely unintentional. I think it might be that I have a connection to someone similar to me, and that's just preventing me from dying all of my hair a tint of blue. It's really weird," Doku pondered as he shared his thoughts to the others.

"That's really weird," Naruto thought aloud as he thought deeply about it too. After a while, he just gave up, and continued eating ramen. "Hey! You still owe me ramen! That's the whole reason I stormed up to that office! Pay up."

"Fine, then. What kind do you like? Oh, right Miso Ramen. I'll order two bowls of Miso ramen, please," Doku requested.

"Two? You only owe me one!" Naruto pointed out.

"Did you forget already? Miso ramen is my favorite, too. You really aren't very observant, are you?" Doku joked as he chuckled quietly.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he'd just realized he'd been deviously insulted.

'Doku really does resemble Naruto, doesn't he? But he's much more of a critical thinker, and a little more quiet. It's funny to see them rally jokes around at time, though. It'd be pretty ironic if they were in the same family.' Sakura thought as she quietly chuckled to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

(At the stoke of midnight, before the meeting of Naruto and Doku)

The night was a very dark night. Light from the moon was very bright contrasted to the darkness of the woods. There were two boys. One with blonde hair, and the other with dark hair, streaks of blue. They were right in front of a tall oak tree surrounded by a bunch of other oaks.

"Who are you?" A voice whispered menacingly as he shoved the blonde into the tall oak.

"That is valuable information that I shall not tell you," the blonde replied.

"I will ask one more time, who… are… you," the harsh voice continued.

"You will never know, Sasuke Uchiha," the blonde whispered with poison in his words. He attempted to draw his sword in a blur of speed.

"S you know my name," Sasuke muttered as he grabbed the sword out of the young man's hand. "You are an Uzumaki?"

The blonde didn't answer. He glared into Sasuke's eyes, and the moon made a fierce reflection that added even more hate.

"That's what I thought," Sasuke sneered, "Go tell your brother, that demon fox, that I am waiting." Sasuke grabbed onto the young Uzumaki's collar, shoved him into the oak again, and then pushed him away. As the Uzumaki swiftly ran away, he yelled, "I will protect Naruto with my life! I will never deliver your message!"

As he faded into the night, Sasuke stood there and smirked with confidence, "You will tell Naruto, or else."

(Early in the morning, the day after Naruto and Doku meet)

"Begin!" Minato shouted as he stood in a fighting position, ready for the first attack. This was the first day of their training, and Minato had decided to start with the bell exercise, and make one of the three starve for the morning.

Naruto, Sakura, and Doku ran in different directions, away from Minato. 'I'm glad Naruto knows the word strategy this time,' He thought. Naruto ran around, and caught up to Doku.

"Now all we have to do is find-, "Naruto tried to say.

"I'm right here," Sakura announced.

"All right, let's do this!" Naruto yelled in his usual voice.

"Wait Naruto, we need a plan," Doku sighed.

"Oh, yeah… that would be nice," Naruto smiled.

"Ok then, we need to distract Da- I mean Minato-sensei,' Doku summarized.

"What were you going to say?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing important, just the slip of the tongue," Doku flustered, "Back to the plan. Anyone wanna offer as the distracter?"

"That's my job!" Naruto blurted out.

"Then I'll attack him by punching the ground to trap him in," Sakura offered.

"That'll work, but how do we actually trap him?" Doku pushed on.

"How about I grab him with my clones," Naruto replied.

"Sure, and I'll put my sword up to his neck. That would be the end if he was the enemy," Doku sounded quite excited as he said this.

"And I'll get the bells," Sakura finished.

"Let's go! Wait…" Naruto pondered. "How about I make a clone of each of you to trick him?"

"Great Naruto, you're actually getting smarter now!" Sakura joked.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled back. The team spread out, and Naruto ran ahead of them. He gave a thumbs up, signaling he'd spotted Minato. He made a clone of Sakura and a clone of Doku.

"Dad!" he yelled, "You'd better get ready!" Naruto conjured up another clone and formed Rasengan. He rushed towards Minato and tried to him. Minato dodged, and Sakura (the real one) ran out of hiding and punched the ground with a defying force. It created a huge crack, and made Minato stumble a bit. Two Naruto clones rushed up and grabbed his arms and legs. The third clone grabbed him around the waist.

"Ok Doku!" Naruto signaled. The real Doku ran up and pressed his sword ever so lightly against Minato's neck.

"Check mate," Doku muttered as Sakura grabbed two bells. *Poof* Naruto's clones disappeared.

"How'd we do, Minato-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Awesome, but not good enough," He smirked. The clone and bells disappeared in a poof.

"Rasengan!" The real Minato shouted as he closed in on them. Suddenly, two others appeared, all with Rasengan. All three made contact with Naruto, Doku, and Sakura. They all gaped in shock, but quickly poofed away.

"That would've been interesting to have seen how those weak Rasengan would've been against real people. Maybe it was too strong?" Minato said to himself.

AN: Up next: Does the trio have another plan up their sleeve?


	15. Chapter 15

As the whole fight was going on, a young man with a plant-like body and a face split from black to white was lingering around the area undetected. For a second after Minato had finished rasengan, and the clones had disappeared, nothing happened. Suddenly Minato jumped and whipped his head around to his right side. "Get out of here, now!" He yelled at Naruto, Sakura, and Doku while staring at the plant-like man.

Sakura and Doku ran to the side, but Naruto stood there dazed. He looked at Minato's slightly worried face, and then quickly turned to where Minato was looking, and saw the plant-like man. The man had on a black cloak with red clouds. Naruto gasped as the man's wings stretched out, and he realized that he was an Akatsuki member.

'Great. I was having too much fun to notice him lingering about, and I won't be able to finish him now that he's leaving,' Minato pondered. "Zetsu, come back here and fight like a man!" Minato yelled. Unfortunately, Zetsu had already begun to sink into the ground. "Coward," Minato spat under his breath.

"Who the heck IS he?" Naruto questioned, anxious for answers.

"Zetsu of the Akatsuki," Minato muttered. "He's the spy of the Akatsuki. He hates to fight, so that also makes him quite a peacemaker when fights within the organization occurred. Because of that, he's a big coward. At least his good side is."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he has a split personality physically and mentally. Did you see his face?" Naruto nodded as Minato questioned. "The black represents his bad side or 'yang', and the white side represents his good side or 'yin'. I only fought him once, but he is powerful. What happens normally is that his good side is dominant and his bad side is just giving him thoughts. When it's inevitable that he's going to fight, his bad side becomes dominant, and his good side gives him thoughts. From my experience, his bad side's really nasty, and it's the side that got him into the Akatsuki in the first place," Minato thoroughly explained.

"Hang on, how do you know so much? When did you fight Zetsu? What did you REALLY do before you came back to Konoha?" Naruto rallied questions quickly.

"I suppose I shall tell you, but this is not the place," Minato replied. "Follow me; we need to find Doku and Sakura." He ran out of the clearing and through the woods. Naruto quickly followed, and they finally got to the middle of the village, on top of one of the buildings. "Here, take this kunai, and don't lose it. When you find either Sakura or Doku, report back here immediately."

Naruto nodded, clutching the odd kunai in his right hand. He quickly glanced down at it, noticing a weird pattern around the handle. Not thinking too much about it, Naruto ran off and produced 50 shadow clones. "Okay! Everyone search for Sakura and Doku!" He commanded, even though he didn't really need to, because they would've done what he wanted without him telling them what to do. Each clone ran in a different direction, and Naruto thought for a second. 'Doku would probably be at Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and Sakura would be at the hospital talking to Tsunade. I'd better head to Ichiraku's, it's closer.' He ran in a direction behind one of his clones. Finally Naruto arrived at the shop, and Doku was sitting in his favorite spot, the seat all the way to the right. "Doku!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto? I thought you didn't run when Da- Minato-sensei told us to. Anyways, want some ramen?" Doku asked, his cheeks slightly blushing as he was trying not to blow his cover.

"What were you going to say?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just the slip of the tongue," Doku replied with a reassuring smile.

"All right… oh, I completely forgot why I'm here! Doku, follow me," Naruto exclaimed with a determined look pasted on his face. Doku followed him without question, and they arrived at the place Minato and Naruto last met. "Hey! This is the place Sasuke and I fought while Sakura tried to intervene. It was about 3 ½ years ago."

"What happened?" Doku asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei stopped us before too much damage occurred. He threw us at two opposite tanks of water while we were still performing our jutsu. See that tank to your right? Sasuke's chidori hit that. The tank to your left was hit by yours truly." Naruto explained sadly, as he was thinking of not being able to save Sasuke from the path of revenge. "It makes me so mad! We were like brothers! How could he just cast our bond away? I'm still keeping my bond with him. I will bring him back here. Believe it!"

"I understand your bond, Naruto. In fact, I too have a deep bond with a special person to me. That person is my brother. That bond appears physically, too. You know, my streak of blonde hair. In truth, I dyed my hair this color the afternoon I met you. Just an hour before," Doku explained.

Naruto sat there with a look of question on his face because Doku didn't say the 'morning I met you', he said the 'afternoon I met you'. Which couldn't be possible because they had a battle at Ichiraku's in the morning, not afternoon. Naruto just thought it was another slip of the tongue, and quickly went back to his first question. "Why?" he asked.

"I had to look different than my brother, I had to hide my identity," Doku replied.

"Who's your brother? He lives in this village?" Naruto questioned, trying to think of who would also have blonde hair in this village.

Doku nodded. "He lives here. Actually, he's standing right in front of me."

Naruto sat there, frozen, wide eyed, and mouth gaping open. "You're… my brother? But how? What's your name?"

"My name is Doku Namikaze," Doku replied. "When I kept on saying Da- Minato-sensei, I was about to say Dad. It became my habit when I lived with him."

"Why is your last name different than mine? Why were you allowed to leave the village, and not me? Why!?" Naruto shouted as he realized that the question 'why' could be the most difficult question to answer, and the most difficult question to hear the answer, because you knew that you didn't want to hear the real answer.

"Kushina Uzumaki, your mother, my wife. She wanted to keep her family's name. We decided, before she died, to keep both family names going, since she was an only child. So we gave you the name Uzumaki and Doku the name Namikaze." Minato explained as he suddenly appeared while still having his left hand performing the Tora sign. Naruto whipped around, right before he started talking.

"Why did Doku get to go with you while I had to believe I had no brother and that my dad was dead?" Naruto interrogated with a hint of jealousy and loads of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto about that. You were born slightly after Doku, and I sensed you were the destined person to contain Kyuubi, even though I knew it was a curse. After that, everyone knew of you, and nothing of Doku. So I used that as my advantage and fake my death. I took Doku, but I had to leave you, because almost everyone already knew about Kyuubi being planted in you. I left you here, and thought the village would praise you as a hero, but they shunned you instead, as a monster. I'm truly sorry, and apologize from the whole of my heart," Minato replied.

"Naruto, you don't know how long I've been waiting to meet you. I was so happy when I met you. Does this mean I can finally move in with you guys?" Doku asked excitedly.

"Yes you can move in-"Minato answered as he was interrupted.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Sakura asked as she jumped up from the street.

"Yeah. Doku's my brother," Naruto answered with anything but a smile on his face. Sakura paused with quite a surprised look. She didn't notice Naruto's unhappiness.

"I actually did think Doku looked like Naruto, but never realized they were related. I can now tell that they are brothers," Sakura concluded.

"I will never be brothers with a liar like him!" Naruto roared as he jumped off the building and ran. Sakura chased after him as Minato and Doku stood there. Doku looked painfully sad, as his brother had just denied them to be related.

"It's okay Doku. Naruto's just going through shock. Eventually he will accept your relation. Come on, let's move you into your new home," Minato offered in a warm tone. Doku and Minato jumped off the building and headed for their house.

"Dad?" Doku asked.

"Yes?" Minato replied.

"When are we going to talk about the Akatsuki with Naruto?" Doku questioned.

"When Naruto is ready," Minato replied with his mouth in a straight line as he suddenly looked serious.

The same night, but around 11:00 P.M. in a dark cave-

"I hate Konoha. We have to do something about them. They're just getting stronger and stronger!" Kisame roared.

"Now that they have Minato and that little brat back, they should be some chaos to us," Hidan replied as he spat the word brat out heavily. "Mostly, I think the village won't believe the famed Yellow Flash about his story of where he was the past 15 and a half years."

"You seem a little down today, Hidan," Tobi said in a playful voice.

"Shut it Tobi, or should I say Madara," Hidan pointed out. "I can't even believe your little magic tricks, jokes, and tendency to escape are the results of 'time and fortune'."

"Oh, but they are, my buddy Hidan," Tobi said as he saw Hidan losing his temper. "You of all people would know that."

Hidan swiped out with a kunai at Tobi, but barely missed as Tobi made his arm disappear. "Missed me, missed me!" Tobi taunted.

"Enough! Hidan, you know better than to meddle with Tobi," Zetsu interrupted.

"Yes Hidan, don't meddle with Tobi," Tobi continued.

"Sir, please stop taunting Hidan. I know I can't control you since you ARE the leader, but the other me is about to arise," Zetsu warned.

"Fine, but I was having fun. You can't kill me, but you ARE dangerous. We don't want grumpy Zetsu to take over," Tobi answered. "I'll stop now and assume my position as leader."

"Thanks, sir," Zetsu replied.

"Come on, just call me Madara," Madara requested.

"Then, many thanks, Madara," Zetsu answered.

"Okay, back to Konoha. I think Hidan and Zetsu should go and check out exactly what's happening," Madara instructed.

"Should we attack anyone?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Not unless you have to. Try to go low on profile, we're not quite ready to terrorize them until we have enough information. Normally, I would send Zetsu, but I need him for something else. Also, if you do happen to fight them, no one from Konoha have even thought of immortality, let alone know how to counter it," Madara explained.

"Except for snake-boy," Kisame answered.

"Yes, except for Orochimaru," Kakuzu muttered.

Ichiraku Ramen Shop- Earlier the same day

"I'll have one Miso ramen please," Naruto requested. As quickly as he could ask, a bowl of Miso ramen was placed in front of Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted from a distance. Footsteps could be heard, then a flutter of curtains opening. "Naruto."

"Have you come to tell me you're my sister?" Naruto retorted in an ungrateful way.

"I just want to talk," Sakura pleaded.

"Then go away," Naruto growled as he turned to his right side, away from Sakura.

'Great,' Sakura thought. 'I have to think of something. Oh no, is this my only choice? Well, it'll work.'

"Naruto, count it as a date," Sakura said with slight regret and a cringe on her face. She knew Naruto wasn't looking. Naruto quickly turned to Sakura, a flicker in his eyes that resembled happiness, but still were filled with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Have a seat," Naruto replied.

"I want you to tell me what you're feeling, Naruto," Sakura said as she took the seat to Naruto's left. Right to Naruto was an empty seat. Doku's seat. "I can help; you just have to explain everything to me."

That night, Naruto told Sakura just about everything, except for how he had felt about her before his two year trip, and after.

Minato's office- Next week around 10:00 A.M.

"It's time for the Chuunin exams," Minato said while talking to Doku and Naruto. "And both of you are still Genin."

"But we need a new person and Sakura's not here!" Naruto exclaimed. He learned to accept Doku as his brother, and actually enjoyed it, thanks to Sakura's talks over the last week. "I mean, we can't use Sakura, can we?"

"You're right Naruto, we can't," Minato replied. "I was going to add her into your group, like I said, but decided both of you progressed a lot recently. Also, I think it would be highly unfair to import a Chuunin to your team. I found a young man of the age of 13. He may seem young, but he's powerful. Tora, you may enter."

"Tora? Who would name their son Tora?" Doku questioned.

"Don't ever make fun of my name!" A young man growled as he entered. He was a red-head, and I mean that literally. His head had red hair upon it. It put the term 'red-head' to shame. AN: I don't have anything against red-heads, I just was saying that because his hair was literally red, and red-heads have more of an orange colored hair.  His red hair was slightly spiked while curving in a downward fashion. Tora's eyes were very narrow, and his nose curved up slightly. His two canines were slightly pointed out of his mouth. Tora also had on a black robe that went down to the middle between his ankle and knee, with Shinobi sandals as his shoes. Tora ran up to Doku, gripped onto the collar of his shirt, and picked him up. "You WILL respect me." He threw Doku down on the ground. Hard. Doku got the breath knocked out of him, and quickly shuffled to his feet. He whipped out this sword, but was stopped with a loud shout.

"Enough!" Minato yelled not with anger, but just loud enough to overpower their thoughts. "I introduced you early so that you could get used to each other and acquire more jutsu and techniques."

"Shirotora, come on it," Tora commanded. A white tiger cub pranced in, as if he owned the place. "This is my tiger. Respect him as much as you will me."

"Naruto, Doku, I just wanted to inform you that Tora and Shirotora are like Kiba and Akamaru." Minato explained. "I decided this type of fighting style would help your group. Okay, then. I will start training with Naruto. Doku and Tora, you will train by fighting each other. No deadly poison, Doku, okay?"

"Fine," Doku said with a sulk.

"Come on Naruto," Minato coaxed. Naruto followed, and they ended up in a set of woods right by the Hokage mountain.

"How come you haven't taught Doku much?" Naruto asked.

"There are many things you don't know about your brother. You do know that Doku likes to fight with his sword. What you don't know is that he poisoned the edge of his sword. Those are his fighting types, swords and poison. Those are also my two worst forms of fighting, and I only know so much. He learned his skills, or at least fighting skills, from a great master. He learned his poison skills from another great master," Minato replied.

"Who?" Naruto questioned.

"Kisame and Sasori," Minato answered with a cringe on his face.

"Naruto's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "You and Doku joined the Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

AN: First off, I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I have two more chapters that are about this length sitting in my notebook after I had written them from a long car trip. Secondly, I want to translate a couple of names I used in this chapter. Doku means poison, which suits him well for his fighting style. Tora, as most should know, means tiger. Shirotora means white tiger, which also suits him well because he is white. Lastly, like I said, the Chuunin exams are coming up. Not the next chapter (which is an epic fight between Tora and Doku) but the one after that will be the whole first part of the exam, and an introduction to three new characters! And don't worry, I'll have them up very soon!


End file.
